Was it Fate?
by Mad Zia Magdalena
Summary: Chrom never realized how amazing it was that a Prince would meet a tactician with amnesia out in the middle of nowhere. That in mind, no one was surprised when their many adventures changed the world and history. (MyUnit/Chrom, many side pairings. Follows the canon story, but with added sub-plots, character depth, humor and adventures. Will also fill plot holes left in the game.)


The existence of fate has been debated for eons. Have all the events in our lives been planned out and decided for us? Do humans truly control their actions and destiny? Or are we simply pawns in a much larger game? Do we only exist for one purpose? Do none of our actions even matter?

Maybe it was fate or some divine intervention that sent Chrom out to the field that day. Or maybe it was simply that some minor nobles requested assistance from the Exalt and Chrom offered to go in place of his sister. Then after dealing with an exhausting situation, he just wanted a walk and his sister and guard went with him. That would be all there is to it.

Then, during this excursion, he certainly didn't expect to find a beautiful girl passed out on the ground in purple robes. He probably just thought that life was funny that way -that it was a lucky coincidence that he was walking by. The thought of their meeting being fate never even crossed his mind. Though, he had no idea how much this encounter would change his life, and the world.

All she could see was darkness. It surrounded her, enveloped her in its emptiness. She felt it, could practically _taste_ it. She herself was empty, a hollow shell drifting in a sea of blackness. For what felt like an eternity, she stayed there, trapped in an ethereal world where nothing mattered. Nothing existed.

Then she had a thought. It was a desperate attempt of her mind to bring it back to itself. That blessed sign of sanity sparkled like a star in front of her, illuminating the darkness and slowly bringing her back to reality. And, almost poetically, her first thought was a question. _Who am I? _She asked the void. The question rang out through the emptiness. _Where am I? What is this place? Why... Am I here?_ '

There was no answer, and the female almost resigned herself to falling back to sleep. Right before she lost herself to the darkness, probably forever, a haunting voice called out "It's him."

She perked up and gathered her wits to focus on the eerie voice. "Who?"

"_Him_. The one."

"Who is him?"

"Awaken! Awaken, and _find him_," The voice turned sinister and cruel, causing the lost soul to go cold from a sense of foreboding at what plans this being must have. She felt fear at what the voice wants her to do. "Who's him?!"

"No. Flee. Run away. Awaken, and _**run away**_!" Another voice shot through the dark, regal and feminine. When she heard the second voice, she was struck with a mix of regret and rebellion. As if the thought of not meeting _him _upset her immensely. She was filled with this innate dislike of the voice trying to keep her from 'him.' Besides, why should she listen to these demanding voices? She didn't even know what they were! She decided to do what she wanted, regardless of what they tell her.

"NO! You don't understand! You'll ruin everything! Leave him be!" The airy voice commanded quickly, with increasing panic.

"NO. FIND HIM. REMEMBER YOUR DUTY!" The sinister voice sounded caught between glee and fury.

"Who is he?! Who are you?! What do you want me to do!? WHY DOES IT MATTER?!'' She screamed to the voices, her voice seemingly small in comparison. They ignored her, instead resorting to yelling furious curses at each other, with the bitterness of a millennia long feud clear in their fury.

Right when she thought their voices would ring in her head forever, they suddenly fell silent. _Why?_ She faintly thought with confusion.

"Chrom," They answered her unspoken question. Their quiet statement had an odd ring to it, one cruel and sinister voice mixed with one regal and archaic voice. Their voices were polar opposites, but they seemed fundamentally similar in their cadences. They were darkness and light. What was one without the other? She waited for them to speak again, but they remained silent, as if waiting for her decision.

Before she could even consider what they had said and what her choices even were, she herself, being pulled through the void of sleep before falling back into the world of the conscious. It was as if waking from a nightmare. She felt the presence of her body again but refused to move for a while, as if recovering from a fright and too scared to risk the darkness coming back. After a suitable wait, she silently twitched her fingers to make sure they were alive and working.

That's when she noticed the voices. "I think she stopped breathing for a secondThe voice, that sounded like a small girl, called out in worry.

"You already tried healing her with your stave Lissa, all we can do is wait for her to wake up," The new voice was sad, as if as if not being able to help broke his heart. It was rich, smooth, and the low tones made her heart flutter. There was a familiarity about it though, one that stirred up something inside of her.

"She's sound of body, m'lady. We must simply wait to see what state her mind is in," A new person was added to the mixture - assured, mature, decisive –calm where the other two were not. He sounded older than the others and she guessed he was a guardian.

"I think she was having a nightmare. She seemed like she was crying," The rich, familiar one commented, laced with sympathetic pain. He sighed. "There's nothing we can do for demons of the mind." She ached at the sadness in his voice and yearned to tell him that she doesn't deserve his worry, but held herself back to hear what else the would say.

"But... But, Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa, the first voice, protested. She almost flinched when she connected the name the voices had said to the familiar voice.

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

The younger man responded. From behind her closed eyelids, she was somehow comforted. Even with her emotions in turmoil, she knew that the voice would protect her. She knew he would believe her and help shield her from the terrifying darkness. She knew he would trust her, almost as if they'd met in another life. And so she, almost excitedly, started to open her eyes.

"I... I dunno..." the little girl said, seemingly at a loss.

Her confused eyes opened fully for her to slowly process her surroundings. It was a beautiful day, the sky bright with a smattering of clouds. She looked right, connecting the feminine voice to the young blonde before her, whose hair was up into two pig tails and a deceptively simple headdress on top. When the blond, Lissa, noticed the gaze, the worry on her face morphed into excitement and she leaned over.

"I see you're awake now," At the comment, she looked left to the source of the voice. Dimly she registered the blonde saying "Hi there" but her focus was captured by the man that had spoken. He had shaggy blue hair, eyes deeper than the ocean, and beautiful armor over a tunic. Right when she was admiring his figure, he said in amusement, "There are better places to take a nap then the ground, you know. Give me your hand."

At that he held out a gloved hand for her to take, and she caught his hand instantly, without a trace of distrust. Her first thought was how perfectly her hand fit into his, and then her gaze slowly drifted down to an odd pattern on her hand. For a brief moment, the memory of the sinister voice flitted through her head along with the faint memory of a battle and a bolt of lightning. But, before she could follow that train of thought any farther, she came face to face with the one she knew instantly was Chrom.

Her other thoughts dissipated. Her eyes traced every contour of his face -the straight nose, kind smile, warm eye...

She committed every detail to her memory. For a long moment, he kept eye contact with her, and she could tell that behind the kind smile, he was processing and committing everything about her to memory too, though for different reasons. He was silently judging her, waiting to see how she reacts and what kind of person she is.

Remembering how odd it may look if she stays this close to a complete stranger for an extended period of time, she relaxed a bit and made it seem like she had been recovering her balance. The amnesiac gracefully stepped back and smiled at the bluenette.

"You all right?" He asked kindly, leaving off from his studying for now.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Chrom," She said timidly back without thinking. He seemed to react slightly in mild surprise at her easy use of his name.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" The two voices in her head seemed to groan in exasperation. She frantically stumbled back over what she said. "No, actually, I... It's strange... Your name, it just... came to me..."

"Hmm, how curious," Chrom seemed to want to pursue why she knew his name, but at her embarrassment and disoriented state decided not to. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is... It's... Hmm?" The lost female started her sentence like she knew, as if recounting common information but paused. What _was_ her name? She had never thought to ask the voices.

"You don't know your own name?" The teen looked even more baffled at this then he had at her knowing his name. She was feeling increasingly confused and she started to panic at her lack of information.

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I exactly?"

She heard a loud gasp to her right and turned to see the small blonde girl again. "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you know Milford's name, but not your own?" The amnesiac placed the incredulous, almost irritated voice to the stern man behind the two teens. He stood as straight as a pole and was in layers of thick armor.

"B-but it's the truth!" The increasingly flustered girl stammered.

Unbeknownst to her this time, Chrom was once gain studying her, testing her words and actions. All he could _see_ was a scared, confused girl who happened to know his name, and at the same time, _felt_ that she was telling the truth.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherd's would we be then?" The blue haired teen said reasonably. Not to mention, half of him felt a sense of responsibility for this girl, because he was the one that spotted her. The other half somehow knew that an odd force had drawn him to this area, Like he was supposed to be there. He even _imagined_ a voice telling him to _find her_.

Meanwhile, she connected the name "Frederick" to the stern brunette behind Chrom.

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. It would not to do to let a wolf into our flock," He said solemnly, not at all caring that the person they were talking about was listening. Chrom blissfully ignored Frederick. She had a feeling this was usual behavior for the two and judging from the girl Lissa's cheerful expression, she was right.

"Right then- we'll take her back to town and sort this out there," Chrom said happily. The amnesiac started in alarm. As much as she trusted Chrom, the thought of going to town and meeting people made her nauseous.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" She protested sharply.

At the rising panic in her voice, Chrom reminded himself that this is a girl with amnesia he found unconscious in the middle of nowhere. His voice turned soothing as if calming a particularly flighty animal. "Peace, friend -I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

Unfortunately for Chrom, his voice had the opposite effect. The overly comforting voice caused her hackles to rise in worry. "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom blinked once at the, to him, hilarious suggestion and burst into laughter. The blonde girl smothered her laughter kindly and sharply elbowed Chrom in the side when she saw the unamused expression on the lost girl's face.

"Chrom, it's probably different where she's from. Show some manners!" The blonde said exasperatedly. Chrom childishly made a face at her, to which she responded by sticking her tongue out. To the amnesiac's surprise, Frederick actually smiled a bit at the two teens, but when he noticed the newcomer's amused expression directed at him, Frederick hastily covered it up. Chrom turned back to the new friend with a smile.

"You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The girl inwardly sighed in relief. The thought of being a prisoner gave her chills. Although, something else that he said though gave her pause. "Is that where we are? Ylisse?" She was desperate for information about her situation.

"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing... " Frederick said contemptuously.

"Frederick, please." Chrom sighed in exasperation, but there was no real anger in his voice. "This land is known as the halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt," He paused for a short moment to let that sink in. "I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom- but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa." He gestured to the blonde.

"I am not delicate! ... Hmph! Ignore my brother, he can be a little thick sometimes." (A/N: I am going to hell. I laughed at that.) Lissa almost growled to her brother. "You're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!" The cheerful girl smiled happily at the newcomer.

"I have no doubt," Lissa's smile was infectious and the amnesiac soon found herself smiling as well. She tilted her head and asked the next thing in her mind. "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

Chrom smirked. "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. God forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise," Frederick said primly, with a polite nod to the teen. She smiled a bit in return, amused by his calm acceptance of Chrom's jokes.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is-" For that brief moment when she searched her mind for the answer, she felt something stir in her soul in response to her unspoken plea. "Sen."

A silence fell over the group, the thought on everyone's mind's being: _How did she remember_? The now dubbed Sen stared into space.

"Sen. My name is Sen," She remained silent, deaf to the world, waiting to see if anything else about herself would come to mind. When Lissa coughed politely, she started and embarrassedly scratched her head.

"...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

Frederick frowned a bit. The name sounded familiar to him, and not in a good way. Chrom nodded and tilted his head thoughtfully. "Sen?" The name rolled of his tongue far easier than he expected. Is that foreign?" She just shrugged in response. "...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

Before Chrom could finish, Lissa screeched. "Chrom, look! The town!" The group turned to where she was pointing and collectively paled at the sight. Sen processed the scene quickly. It was a small town, more of a hamlet, with clean, quaint houses gathered around what looked like a chapel or temple. The terrifying part of it, was the fact you could see large black curls of smoke rising from the city.


End file.
